


Sweet Morn

by Wildcard_Boss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, God I'm anxious to post, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Boss/pseuds/Wildcard_Boss
Summary: Ren Amamiya likes to watch his girlfriend sleep, but he has to wake her up and she's refusing to wake up, get up, get out there.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I hate myself for that joke in the description too. Kidding. I don't regret anything. I am super anxious to be posting here for the first time though. Anyhow, I hope ya'll enjoy this dumb oneshot I pulled together based on a prompt I found. Something along the lines of PersonA trying to get Person B out of bed but they're refusing to so they pick them up bridal style. It doesn't really have anything to do with Valentine's Day, but I thought whatever, it'd be nice to post I guess.

Ren was the first to wake up. Well, other than Morgana who apparently already went out for a walk. When he did, he laid on his side, with a smile he watched Sumire sleep so peacefully as his hand gently ran through her red hair. He adored every single thing about her. From the way she curled up against his body and how serene and content her expression was.

He wanted this moment to last a lifetime. He could just leave her be and continue admiring her, or maybe he should wake her. What to do? It would’ve been such a difficult choice to make if they hadn’t already planned out today and for the fact it was nearly noon.

With a dramatic sigh, he moved his hand down to her side and gently prodded her. His face loomed over her head with his mouth hovering over her ear.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” he whispered which caused her to stir a bit, but she didn’t awaken.

Seeing he had to try harder, he gently and repeatedly tapped her cheek as he projected his voice a bit louder, but still below normal speaking level. This action invoked more of a response from her; her face slightly contorted with discontent and a grumble of protest came out. Yet she still refused to wake up.

Well then, it seemed it was time for drastic measures. He pried himself out of her embrace and slipped out of their shared blanket and deftly crawled over her petite frame. Sumire was subconsciously not too pleased with the sudden disappearance of Ren. Her arm absentmindedly searched for him and she let out a whine when she couldn’t find him.

God damn it, she’s too adorable.

Now that he was off the makeshift bed and on his feet it was time to execute the ploy. With a cunning smirk, he deftly stripped the blanket off her body and lifted her up bridal style. She woke up with a jolt; wide eyes and a surprised cry.

“Kyah!! What the—?” She met face to face with her boyfriend who had a smirk on his face. She quickly realized she was off the ground, lifted up by senpai’s arms. Her face went violently red. “S-Senpai! Put me down!”

Ren chuckled. “Well, I was gonna if you woke up, but I like this, so nah.”

Sumire pouted and covered her face. “Seriously, please?!”

“I don’t think so.”

“... Pretty please?”

“No.”

The exchange between the two continued on. During which Morgana had come back from his morning stroll, but decided to stay out a while longer lest he ruin the couple’s moment. That and it was somewhat unbearable at this point.

So Ren sat down on the bed, Sumire’s head resting snugly on his lap. It would’ve been a lie if she said she didn’t like it—being this close to him as always, but it was too embarrassing to admit. Even if he was very well aware. His deft hand ran through her hair as they both allowed themselves to submerge into the moment. They both smiled fondly at each other.

“You know you’re really cute, right?” Ren asked suddenly.

Sumire’s gaze sheepishly wandered away from him as a warm blush graced her cheeks. “You tell me all the time.”

Ren chuckled and lifted her head up to his as he brought his down to hers. Their foreheads touched. Sumire’s breathing became slightly bated. Her hands slowly pressed up against his chest. Their eyes locked into each other’s, seeing nothing but absolute adoration for each other.

“And I’ll keep telling you,” Ren said, his voice low and smooth. “Always.”

“I’d love that,” Sumire said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Soft laughter and an adoring kiss was shared between the pair. They stayed there, not minding the amount of time that had passed.


End file.
